Open your eyes and see what I see!
by dreamland4
Summary: A little silly fic about Gwen not feeling too good about herself! I own nothing of Merlin only my love of them. Please review.


**Comment: Don't ask! A little bit silly. Hope you like it!**

Gwen leaned her head against her door and felt like she could cry. Lady Anne and her daughters had been visiting Camelot and she had spent the whole day listening to them telling her what Prince Arthur would want in a women...none of which fitted her at all.

He liked tall, skinny, blonde women they had concluded with fine silk clothes, all of which they happened to be! Gwen looked in the mirror, she wasn't exactly large but she had never been skinny, she would never be tall and she would never wear silk!

Why did she allow this to bother her so much?... a tear escaped down her cheek and she realised why this affected her heart so much. Those ladies could have Arthur...and maybe he would not choose these ones, but one day someone would arrive in Camelot and he would fall in love with her, she would become his Queen! Gwen could almost see herself standing on the sidelines watching her dreams shatter in front of her.

She felt sick, an emptiness suddenly consumed her...what did she have left here? Her heart broke and she closed her eyes, her father danced across her mind and his laughter filled the air and it felt like a dagger pierced her heart. She had no one left, no family...no Morgana, nothing but dreams of a life that could not be.

A light knock at the door snapped her out of her current thoughts! "Just a minute" Gwen quickly rubbed her face removing all traces of tears. She didn't know who would call at this hour, but whoever it was she would not allow them to see her distress.

She took a few deep breaths and opened the door.

Arthur stood there with a smile on his face, until he noticed her perfect brown eyes full of sadness. "Guinevere?"

"Sire?" Gwen quickly bowed and averted her eyes, hoping she had not left tears on her cheek.

Arthur sighed and walked past her into her house and started looking around "_Come in_" she said sarcastically and closed the door. Why did he have to do this, he treated her home as if it was his own. She just wanted to be alone tonight, to wallow in her own self pity!

"So..." Arthur now stood in front of her clearly feeling awkward.

Gwen let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding "Can I help you Sire?"

"It's Arthur" Gwen watched as he now sat on her bed making himself comfortable.

Her mouth dropped open, he looked like he had no intention of leaving. "Would you like a drink?" Gwen inwardly cursed herself...she should have said 'What do you want?' or 'It's late, I am upset please leave' but her years of serving got the better of her.

Arthur smiled "Thank you"

Gwen turned and set about making a hot drink...it was past midnight, in the worst day ever and the object of her sadness was now sitting on _her bed_! Her cheeks flushed.

"How was your day?" Gwen jumped, Arthur was no longer sitting on her bed but now standing right behind her, his breath tickling her neck.

Her mind went blank, 'think Guinevere think!' she turned to face him, big mistake...the moment his perfect blue orbs looked at her, her mind went to mush and she was pretty sure her mouth was now open.

"Guinevere" he raised his eyebrows questioning her.

She immediately blushed "Sorry..It was OK!"

Arthur snorted "OK, I bet it was awful....Lady Anne!" he laughed again running his fingers through his hair "And those daughters!" he rolled his eyes.

"Arthur this, Arthur that...Oh what lovely big arms you have Arthur! Do you train?" he said in a high pitched voice imitating the girls. Gwen finally cracked a smile.

Arthur had come to her house tonight to cheer her up, he noticed her walking today and she seemed distant, she did not even notice when he called her. He suspected the last few days had been hard on her, these visiting women were a nightmare!

"I would have thought you would have liked the attention!" Gwen raised her eyes, a smile now shining in them.

Arthur looked hurt "Guinevere, you wound me!...why would I seek attention from them?" he closed the gap between them.

"Oh I don't know maybe because they are beautiful and are _ladies_" not servants, she thought. The teasing now had too many elements of truth and Arthur stopped smiling.

"They are not beautiful to me!" he watched as Guinevere snorted.

"Of course not" she turned away from him and continued with the task at hand...making _Prince Arthur _a drink.

Arthur sighed this is why she was upset, she believed he would enjoy the attention from those annoying women. He came up behind her, his hands carefully went around her waist.

Gwen froze.

"Guinevere" his words tickled her ear and a shiver ran down her spine "When will you learn, you are the only women I am interested in!"

Her heart beat so fast, she was sure it would jump out of her chest. "Men don't go for tattered rags, when they can have fine silk!" the words cut him as they came out of her mouth.

Arthur turned her around, still keeping her in his arms. He placed his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him...her eyes swam with so many emotions, that he felt his heart breaking looking into them. "Guinevere...you are not tattered anything, I wish you would see yourself as I do!" he watched as she closed her eyes.

Arthur sighed and she felt him take her hand and pull her along, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a mirror!

"Look at yourself!" he pushed her forward to the mirror and all she saw was plain Gwen, she immediately looked away.

"I see nothing but a plain servant" she tried to walk past him but his hands stopped her.

His eyes narrowed, a serious look now on his face "Guinevere, you are not a plain anything...you are..." Gwen watched as he closed his eyes thinking of the right words "You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on...inside and out"

Gwen stood there staring at him, maybe he had been drinking! Although she didn't smell ale on his breath!

Arthur looked at her, how silly can she be...he had just made a total fool of himself telling her she was beautiful and she was looking at him like he had dribbled. There was only one thing left to do!

"You know Guinevere for a smart girl you can be pretty dumb!" Gwen watched as he took two steps towards her and dipped her down....her knees went weak and her body turned to flames as his lips met hers.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"You are the sun Guinevere, the others, they are but mere flowers on the ground...you shine so brightly that they wither in comparison!"

Prince Arthur thought her beautiful "But I am just a servant!" her words caused him to smile.

"Not to me, to me you are the future Mrs Pendragon!" Gwen didn't get chance to justify why that would never happen, his lips took away all doubt as they met hers again.

Gwen allowed herself to relax into the kiss and deepen it, maybe fairytales could come true! Well at least for tonight!


End file.
